Satellite communications (SATCOM) transceivers typically employ a superheterodyne architecture. The over-the-air frequencies of typical satellite communications include Ku-band, Ka-band, and other frequencies. Common intermediate (IF) frequencies in satellite communications superheterodyne transceivers include 0.95 GHz-1.45 GHz and other frequencies. The cost of components at these frequencies and the complexity of superheterodyne transceivers cause the cost to be high of user terminals such as satellite television transceivers and satellite based Internet service equipment.